


Whatever the mess you are, you're mine

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can all be a little overwhelming, getting to be with the love of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the mess you are, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely [](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/profile)[**kkgee**](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Thanks to [](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladyscribe**](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/) for giving it a thumbs up. Title and cut from The New Pornographers.

Title: Whatever the mess you are, you're mine  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: PG  
Words: ±700  
Summary: It can all be a little overwhelming, getting to be with the love of your life.  
Notes: For my lovely [](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/profile)[**kkgee**](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Thanks to [](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladyscribe**](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/) for giving it a thumbs up. Title and cut from The New Pornographers.

Jared wakes up with a gasp, his right hand instinctively reaching over to the other side of the bed, fingers rigid and searching. He doesn't need to touch the abandoned space beside him, the rumpled sheet long since grown cold, to know the bed is empty. The moment he woke he was acutely and instantly aware that instead of the usual warm body curled up against him, there was only the thin air of night.

His slippers are where he left them on the floor next to the bed and he quickly slides his feet into them as he sits up. Jared doesn't bother finding something to pull over his head, walks out of their bedroom and down the stairs in only his boxers, even though it's freezing.

The house is dark and eerily quiet. Jared has a strange feeling that turning on the lights or calling out would shatter something that should remain unbroken. Silently, he passes the kitchen, sparing it only a sidelong glance. The dogs lift their heads, curiously peeking at him from their beds and he motions them down again with a wave of his hand. The clock strikes, two sharp chimes that ring in his ears, as he makes his way to the front of the house.

The light from the full moon spills in through the frosted glass panels, tracing Jensen's dark silhouette onto the living room walls. He's flung the windows open wide, standing completely still as snowflakes whirl in and fall at his feet, melting into a puddle on the floor. Jared stops in his tracks, breathless at the sight of Jensen. Jensen's naked form is on perfect display, his skin seeming to glow, resembling a faultless marble sculpture.

A shiver runs through Jensen and Jared steps forward the rest of the way, reaching out to touch him. Jensen's so cold and Jared wraps his arms around him from behind, sharing his own fading warmth. He leans back with a sigh, relaxing against Jared's chest.

"God, Jen, what are you doing out here? You're freezing." Even though Jared is shocked and worried, his voice still does not raise much above a whisper.

"Couldn't sleep," Jensen whispers back.

They're quiet for a while, Jared staring past Jensen's shoulder at the snow blanketing the neighbourhood in pristine white. He can feel his own limbs growing numb from the cold and nuzzles his nose against Jensen's ear.

"Want to talk about it?"

Jensen shrugs, turning his head away from the snowy vista to rub his cheek against Jared's shoulder. "Got scared, that's all."

"I know," Jared says and tightens his hold on Jensen, lets Jensen anchor himself against the solid weight of Jared pressed firmly against his back. He can feel Jensen breathing, slow and shallow, and presses his mouth down on top of Jensen head.

"Ready to go back to bed?" he mumbles against Jensen's hair.

Jensen doesn't answer immediately, just raises his arms to fold over Jared's.

"This is real, right? I didn't just imagine you making love to me?"

"I love you, Jensen. It's real."

Jensen lets go and turns around in Jared's embrace, his arms circling Jared's torso as he lifts his mouth to Jared's for a kiss. Jared leans forward until their lips meet, fitting together just right, _perfectly_.

"Jay," Jensen breathes, opening his lips under Jared's and Jared doesn't waste a moment in sliding his tongue over the sweet curve of Jensen's lips and into his mouth. His mouth is hot and wet, a burning contrast to the coldness of his lips. Jared brings his hands up to frame Jensen's face as he deepens the kiss, plundering Jensen's mouth until they have to break away to take deep shuddering breaths.

Jensen shivers again and Jared reluctantly lets go, takes Jensen's hand. He leans forward to shut the window tightly and pull the curtain closed after, leaving the world to its own devices.

"Come back to bed, we need to warm you up," Jared says with a wink, pulling Jensen along as he makes his way back to his bedroom, which became _their_ bedroom not too long ago.

"Mmm ..." Jensen looks away shyly, but flashes Jared an equally wicked grin. "I am very cold."

~End.


End file.
